COSMIC RAILWAY
by rhamyeon1
Summary: Do you want us to start dating again? Like hold hands, kiss, fuck and married again?


I'm going to love you. I'm going to love you in your weakest moments to your strongest ones. I'm going to love you when you're happy and I'm going to still love you the most when you're sad. Don't you understand? I'm here, always beside you and I'm not going anywhere."

Alvaro Junmyeon 2012

Para tamu kehormatan, petinggi partai, kader partai dan seluruh wartawan yang hadir di konferensi pers bertepuk tangan saat Kim Junmyeon memberikan sambutannya.

" throughout all the process, a lot of our thoughts, efforts and ideas were included as we were always trying to show new sides and quality programs of ourselves. Please be with us until the end and anticipate the future with us."

Ayahnya, Kim Yunho terlihat begitu bangga dan percaya diri memperkenalkan putra semata wayangnya yang akan meneruskan jejak politiknya tahap per tahap.

" And morethan anything, because Im very thankful to have my parents beside me. I promise that I will continue to make you proud of me."

Sosok Junmyeon yang sangat sopan, supel, humble, dan berkharisma membuat semua orang menyukainya. Ia digadang gadang akan mengisi kursi dewan perwakilan pada pemilu mendatang.

Ia memiliki visi misi yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lain serta sudah terdapat jiwa pemimpin dalam dirinya.

Tampan, kaya raya, profesial, good personality, berpendidikan, dan memiliki kedudukan. Only Junmyeon can relate.

Dan kalimat terakhir pidato yang membuat tanda tanya audience yang hadir.

" And to someone who loves me morethan herself, someone that genuinely cares about me, that's wants to see I achieve all of my goals, that's wants to help me grow as a person and be by my side every step of the way. Which has a big part of my life. Because of her, I am able to stand where I am today. Without her, Im nothing. Everytime I think about her I feel more reassured and confident. Thank you for always being my rainbow after the storm."

Junmyeon tidak pernah melupakan sosok wanita yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya, yang andil besar dalam hidupnya kini.

Penyeselan selalu datang diakhir, kalo didepan itu naik becak namanya.

Saat ini ia sedang berhenti di lampu merah akan menuju ke apartemennya setelah melalui hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

Saat lampu sudah hijau, supirnya menjalankan mobilnya ada seorang wanita yang langsung berlari menyebrang.

otomatis sopir langsung menginjak rem dan mengklakson dengan keras. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak dengan keras

"HYA NONA !"

Tapi wanita tersebut tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan menyebrang.

" maaf tuan, apakah anda baik baik saja?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia begitu terkejut akan kejadian ini.

Ia mengenali wanita itu, ya dia seorang yang sangat ia kenali bahkan hanya dengan melihat caranya berlari.

Matanya bahkan terus mengikuti kemana wanita tersebut berlari. Sampai tersadarkan saat sopirnya memanggil dia kembali.

" never mind."

Dan sopir pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali karena telah di hujani klakson dari para pengemudi di belakang.

Abriana Bitha Cheysarha, wanita itu muncul lagi di hadapannya setelah 6 tahun ia mencapakannya.

Munculnya wanita itu kembali, mengelupas luka lama yang telah ia anggap sudah sembuh tapi perasaan itu, penyeselan dan rasa bersalah masih teraka setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Flashback

Junmyeon dan Bitha dulunya sepasang kekasih yang menikah muda. Ia menikah setelah lulus SMA. Mereka pikir mereka bisa terus bahagia asalkan tetap bersama.

Tapi realita tidak seindah itu, mereka berpisah setelah 6 bulan pernikahan mereka.

Junmyeon yang harus kuliah dan menyambung kerja karena orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Bitha.

Orang tuanya mencabut seluruh fasilitas yang selama ini Junmyeon terima.

Bayangkan di umur dia yang masih 19 tahun. Ia harus menghidupi dirinya dan istrinya.

Saat 3 bulan pertama semua masih bisa dikendalikan. Sampai ketika tabungan Junmyeon habis maka ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi, dan yang parahnya ia memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah. Bitha yang menyadari hal itu, ia pun jadi merasa bersalah dan ia merasa menjadi beban bagi Junmyeon selama ini.

Awalnya, Mereka bahagia dan mencintai satu sama lain, berjanji akan selalu saling percaya apapun yant terjadi, mereka memiliki mimpi yang akan di wujudkan bersama.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Bitha memutuskan bekerja di salah satu mall tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

Mereka bertengkar hebat saat itu, saling berteriak satu sama lain dan melemparkan barang yang ada.

" jadi kau selama ini bekerja dibelakangku? apakah sesusah itu untuk diam di rumah? Mengapa kau membuat segalanya jadi rumit ?"

" aku hanya ingin membantumu Junmyeon. Kau sendiri yang terlalu membesar-besarkan ini semua."

Junmyeon menghela nafas kasar, matanya menatap nanar istrinya kali ini

" kau fikir aku selama ini diam karena aku tidak tahu? Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain di mall itu, iya kan? Apakah semenyenangkan itu?"

Junmyeon tertawa sarkastis. Bitha yang mendengarnya pun juga tidak habis pikir ternyata suaminya sepicik itu.

" dan kau ini apa? Bekerja menjadi bartender, digelayuti oleh jalang jalang menjijikkan diluar sana. Bicara dengan beberapa wanita seksi. Ah pasti lebih menyenangkan, yakan?"

Kali ini api di balas dengan api.

" aku bekerja juga untukmu. Mulutmu ya benar benar.."

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak habis fikir ternyata istrinya menuduh ia seperti itu.

"Yaa! aku tidak sehina itu asal kau tau."

" oke aku tetap tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Terserah apa yang akan kau pikirkan. Aku tidak peduli"

Bitha yang sudah sangat lelah dengan perdebatan ini yang pasti tidak akan selesai memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

" KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGARKANKU!"

Hingga seminggu kemudian, Nyonya Kim yang merupakan Ibu dari Junmyeon menemuinya.

" setelah semua bukti ini kau tetap akan bersamanya? Sayang, dengarkan Ibu, istrimu ini perempuan ular. Ia berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain, apakah semua bukti ini belum cukup?"

Nyonya Kim menunjukkan foto kepada putranya, yang semuanya hasil rekayasa liciknya.

Di foto tersebut terlihat Bitha dengan seorang lelaki sedang makan bersama, tertawa bahagia, dan ada satu foto terlihat jika mereka sedang berciuman.

Junmyeon awalnya tidak ingin percaya, tapi setelah mengingat atas sikap istrinya selama ini, ia merasa dikhianati oleh seorang yang ia pikir sangat mencintainya.

Junmyeon pun pulang ke rumah, setelah tiga hari ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah karena ia tidak sanggup untuk mengambil langkah yang akan ia ambil kali ini.

Saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Bitha keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat sumringah serta berseri seri layaknya bunga matahari melihat suaminya akhirnya pulang juga.

" Akhirnya kau pulang juga, aku begitu merindukanmu tau. Ugh"

Bitha mengekori suaminya menuju ke kamar. Ia terus mengoceh tiada henti ini dan itu.

" hei kenapa kau menurunkan koper?"

Mulai pikiran aneh berkecamuk dipikirannya. Bayangan Junmyeon akan meninggalkannya akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu nyata

Bitha mencoba menghentikan suaminya yang sedang memasukkam bajunya ke koper. Ia memeluk dari belakang, namun Junmyeon membalik badan dan melepaskan tangan istrinya yang melingkar di perutnya

" maaf, bisakan untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi?"

Bitha tersentak mendengarnya, nafasnya tercekat dan tangannya terus bergetar.

Junmyeon meneruskan kegiatannya memasukkan baju ke dalam koper. Tanpa memandang ke arah istrinya, ia pun akan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Bitha menghadang jalan Junmyeon dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya

" Engga Jun enggaa, ENGGA" Bitha berteriak frustasi

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau pergi? Pergi daei sisiku? Hya Kau tidak ingat akan janji kau ucapkan waktu itu? "

Junmyeon melihat air mata istrinya yang sudah mulai menggenang. Ini kelemahannya, ia tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis.

Junmyeon menundukan kepala sejenak, ia mengangkat kepala nya, menatap istrinya yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya

" janji itu kamu sendiri yang merusaknya. Aku pergi."

Ekspresi ini, Bitha belum pernah melihatnya. Tatapannya begitu menyakitkan. Banyak luka dipancaran matanya

Seketika banyak pikiran muncul di benaknya

Apa ini? Kenapa dengan tatapannya? Kenapa aku merasa seperti sampah sekarang? Apakah aku sudah dibuang?

Bitha mengajar suaminya, ia sempat tersandung tangga di depan rumahnya hingga jatuh telungkup di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Junmyeon yang melihat itu pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menengok tapi Nyonya Kim dengan segera menarik tangan putra untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"JUN JUNMYEON YAAAKKKK AKAN KU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA JIKA KAU TIDAK TETAP PERGI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! JUNMYEON AAA "

Junmyeon seakan dibuat tuli oleh teriakan menyakitkan dari istrinya yang memanggil namanya dan memohon untuk jangan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Di perjalanan Junmyeon terus merutuki kebodohannya, ia terus mengantukan kepalanya ke dasbor mobil

" Junmyeon kau memang bajingan bodoh. Kau brengsek. Kau pantas mati arggghhh"

Ibunya dengan segera merengkuh putranya kepelukannya, ia menepuk punggung putra " tidak putraku, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sayang."

Dan sejak itu semuanya telah menjadi tidak sama kembali.

Flashback end

Bitha bekerja di salah satu firma hukum terkemuka. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengambil kasus kasus yang dihapadapi oleh berbagai politikus pilitikus handal. Sebenarnya ia bukan pengacara utama untuk bidang ini, ia masih dibawah oleh seniornya yang juga menlnjadi kekasihnya. Bitha baru berkecimpung di dunia selama 6 bulan.

" tidak bisakah anda melimpahkan kepada ku kasus yang lain? Scandal politic? Itu bahkan bukan bidangku "

Bitha menemui Do Kyungsoo. Ia ingin komplain kepadanya akan pelimpahan semua pekerjaan kepadaanya padahal pererjaannya yang lain begitu banyak.

"Anda tidak berada diposisi untuk menolak dan memilih kasus mana yang bisa anda tangani Nona Bitha."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus fokus dengan berkas dihadapannya tanpa melihat ke arah Bitha yang sedang marah-marah

" Kalau begitu aku akan meminta sebagai kekasihmu. Apa kah itu tidak bisa juga?"

Do Kyungsoo seorang pemimpin di firma hukum yang Bitha tempati. Do Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai orang yang begitu sadis, savage dan menjengkelkan.

" Kau serius masih menanyakan hal itu?" Jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

Bitha tau, bernegoisasi dengan orang sepertinya hanya percuma dan membuang tenaga serta pikiran.

" Tapi kenapa dari sekian pengacara di sini harus saya yang mengambil kasus ini? Bahkan membayangkan aku akan dibombardir oleh para wartawan, wah benar aku akan gila sepertinya"

" klien ini sendiri yang memilih dirimu untuk menjadi pengacaranya. Apa kau pikir sebodoh itu mengajukan anak baru sepertimu kepada orang sepertinya?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik Bitha keluar dari ruangannya. Ia seorang yang sangat profesional yang tidak akan mencampurkan urusan kerja dan pribadi.

"Sayang, kau sangat brisik saat ini. Baiklah baiklah aku akan mengalihkan tugasmu ke orang lain. Kau bisa fokus menangani kasus politikus itu. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu okay?"

"Blammm"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras. "Kyungsoo kau brengsek!"

Kyungsoo yang masih bisa mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil " Yeah I love you too"

Kyungsoo tidak tau, ia seperti ini sama saja mendorong kekasihmu untuk kembali kepada mantan suaminya. Sesuatu yang akan ia sesalkan di kemudian hari.

Sedangkan di ruangan Junmyeon, ia sedang menerima laporan dari sekretarisnya.

Ia menggali informasi tentang Bitha 6 tahun terakhir ini. Awalnya cukup tercengang ia memilih menjadi pengacara, sedikit senyum dibibirnya akan susunan rencana yang telah ada di kepalanya.

" Kau dijadwalkan bertemu dengannya jam 10. Aku bisa menemuimya menggantikanmu jika kau malas." Baekhyun, nama.sekretaris Junmyeon.

Ia tidak suka keformalan jadi ia bertingkah sebagai teman kepada Junmyeon yang notebanenya senior dia sendiri saat kuliah.

" Kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang akun pribadi pengacara satu ini boss? Kau suka padanya? Haha RIP selera"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya malas, ia mengedikan dagu ke arah pintu yang berarti menyuruh Baekhyun keluar.

Saat Baekhyun keluar, Junmyeon memegangi dadanya sendiri.

Ya, getaran itu hingga kini masih ada. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat CV nya saja membuat Junmyeon seperti ini apalagi saat bertemu dengannya langsung.

Ia menstalking akun twitter Bitha, ia belum menghapus tweetan nya saat dulu kita masih bersama. Bitha terakhir update 2 tahun yang lalu, ia menuliskan di akun twitternya

" Still can't accept the fact that you let go of me so easily lol"

Junmyeon tertawa membacanya, tawanya terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Bitha kinu berasa dilantai dasar kantor Junmyeon. Ia terus-terusan menghela nafas kasar.

Ia duduk di ruang tunggu, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantan suaminya. Dia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik baik saja dan ia melangkahkan diri menuju lift untuk mencapai ruangan Junmyeon di lantai 20.

" fokus Bi fokus. Kau harus professional. Professional. Ya jangan melibatkan perasaan pribadi. Jangan. Arghhh" teriak

Bitha frustasi.

Untung liftnya kosong saat ini, jadi tidak ada orang yang memandangnya seperti orang gila.

Ia berada di depan pintu ruangan Junmyeon saat ini. Ia sempat mematung sejenak sampai Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

Saat sudah di dalam, ternyata Junmyeon tidak berada di ruangannya. Kata Baekhyun ia sedang menemui teman Ayahnya yang akan berkoalisi dengan partai mereka.

Jadi disinilah Bitha, duduk di sofa ruangan Junmyeon.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian lelaki brengsek tersebut tidak kunjung datang juga.

Bitha yang tipe orang mudah mengantuk, ia pun tertidur dengan kaki ia naikkan ke atas meja dan tangan menopang kepalanya.

Dia semalam hanya tidur dua jam tadi pagi karena harus mempelajari semua kasus kliennya kali ini.

Mungkin faktor ia tidak bisa tidur karena akan bertemu kembali dengan mantan suaminya.

Bitha tertidur denga posisi

duduk, hampir saja ia akan terjerbam jika Junmyeon tidak segera datang menahan tubuhnya.

Lihatlah Junmyeon. Wanita ini, yang kau campakkan 6 tahun lalu kini sedang tidur di pelukanmu lagi.

Bitha ini wanita yang sangat mudah tertidur, ia bisa tidur saat berdiri, di kelas, rapat bahkan ia dulu sangat sering ketiduran waktu belajar bersama.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah mantan istrinya yang sedang terlelap.

Saat tangannya akan menyentuh wajah Bitha, mata Junmyeon tidak sengaja mengarah ke dadanya.

" ah kenapa masih sama saja datarnya, harusnya saat itu aku besarkan dulu." Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ya dia bisa bertingkah childish hanya ketika bersama Bitha.

Dulu Junmyeon selalu bercanda sesuatu yany sedikit mesum padanya seperti kalimat

" Aku sepertinya impoten deh Bi"

Bitha panik mendengarnya," Fak, Kau serius?"

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya berat " Aku dibilang Sehun impoten gara-gara nolak Ifciyan dan lebih memilih kau . Padahal Ifciyan lebih seksi dan hot dari kamu tapi aku tetao saja selalu nafsunya sama kamu Bi"

Dan berakhir Junmyeom yang terkena pukulan bertubi tubi dari wanitanya.

Junmyeon tersenyum mengingatnya, ia sangat senang melihat jika Bitha sedang merajuk kesal lalu blushing di saat yang sama.

Hingga suara dering telpon mengganggu keduanya. Junmyeon yang melihatnya mulai menggeliat langsung melepaskan Bitha pelukannya dan berdiri seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Bitha seakan tersadarkan jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia memang masih sering memimpikan bahagia bersama dengan Junmyeon tapi mimpi itu berakhir dengan kejadian terakhir kali waktu suaminya meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan maaf sama sekali.

Bitha berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan.

Ia tersenyum professional layaknya ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ia menjabat tangan Junmyeon, " Saya Abriana Cheysarha kuasa hukum yang akan membantu anda. Mohon kerja samanya"

" Abriana Bitha Cheysarha" Junmyeon membetulkan.

Bitha sangat membenci nama itu karena orang lain akan memanggil namanya dengan " Bi". Itu hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan panggi mantan suaminya yang selalu memanggilnya " Bi my baby" dan saat jengkel ia akan memanggilnya " Bi Bi" layaknya menanggil pembantu di rumahnya.

" Anda bisa memanggil saya Cesa atau Sara." tegas Bitha

" tidak, kenapa kau jadi yang mengaturku?" sewot Junmyeon, ia tidak suka disuruh untuk jangan ini dan harus itu oleh orang lain

" sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Segeralah bicara padaku apa masalah anda Tuan Kim Junmyeom yang terhormat."

Tegas Bitha, ia sudah tidak nyaman seperti lama berada di sini. Ia merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan bertatapan muka langsung dengan mantan suaminya.

Hubungannya dengan Kim Junmyeon hanyalah sebatas klien saja. Ia tidak ingin melakukan banyak drama tidak penting tentang dulu. Rhara yany sudah jengah dengan ini pun bilang

" baiklah baiklah aku mengerti sekarang. Bisakah kita untuk tidak saling bertemu lagi? mudahnya carilah pengacara lain. Kau tau, melihatmu kembali itu sangat menggangguku."

Junmyeon tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Bitha dan menarik dagu wanita tersebut menghadap ke arah wajahnya.

" Sudah merasa hebat kau sekarang?"

Junmyeon manarik tangan Bitha yang jari manisnya terselip senuah cincin. Terlihat seperti cincin pasangan. Tapi ini cincin yang berbeda dari cincin mereka 6 tahun yang lalu.

" ah ternyata kau sudah memilik kekasih. Malang sekali kekasihmu memiliki wanita keras kepala yant tidak bisa diatur seperti dirimu."

Junmyeon bukan tipe orang yang sesadis ini.

Ia menganut paham "i'm the jealous type, what's mine is mine. don't fuck with it" jadi Junmyeon terbawa emosi dan mengatakan hal hal kasar seperti itu.

Apakah ia amnesia jika Bitha bukan lagi miliknya?

" this is that why someone must have a limit. Jadi kau menyuruhku kesini untuk menghinaku? Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi."

Junmyeon mencekal tangan Bitha yang akan pergi, ia menuju ke mejanya dan menyerahkan sebuah amlop coklat ke wanita tersebut

" ini sertifikat rumah dan beberaoa uang. Anggap saja ini adalah bentuk kompensasi dari ku dulu yang belom bisa ku penuhi. Jadi sekarang pergilah dan berhenti menghantui ku dengan perasaam bersalah"

"Bagaimana seseorang bisa sangat brengsek seperti dirimu hah? Bahkan berapapun yang kau berikan tidak akan mampu mengganti sesuatu yang paling berharga dihidupku."

Junmyeon yang melihat Bitha tiba tiba meneteskan air mata menjadi panik sendiri, ia ingat Bitha tidak mudah menangis bahkan hanya dengan kata kata seperti tadi.

" hey kau ini bicara apa? Sesuatu berharga? Berhenti menangis dan bicaralah yang jelas. Kau membuat ku frustasi"

Bitha mendorong Junmyeon yang akan menyentuhnya.

"Ah tidak lupakan. Aku pergi. Aku akan berbicara dengan baekhyun saja soal pekerjaan"

Bitha pun pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih seperti orang bodoh memikirkan perkataan Bitha.

Junmyeon mengejar sampai depan lift, " Bi, kita butuh buat bicara"

Bitha tidak menanggapinya, ia tau bertemu dengannya lagi adalah suatu kesalahannya.

Apalagi ini, menjadi pengacara dari seorang mantan suami yang telah meninggalkannya?

Dunia memang sudah gila.

TBC


End file.
